Confessions2- An start of new life
by LadydemolatronTheDarkusLady12
Summary: An continuation of mine DX:HR story, I write this thing actually as I have an passion to do an official sequel covering Alice Dark.
1. Author note for now

**Confessions part 2 "The start of New Life"**

An Deus Ex HR FanFic

Written by LadydemolatronTheDarkusLady12 .

Authors note:**An continuation of mine DX:HR story, I write this thing actually as I have an passion to do an official sequel covering Alice Dark** , **now having an official sequel translation finnally coming soon to FF. Net and other sites, sorry for delay, i had huge writers blocks in last year and almost given up project but now Im coming back and finnally trying to rock again with new FanFiction from me. Rating will stay T as this is preffered for me an rating for these fanfictions.**

**Disclamimer: LadydemolatronTheDarkusLady12 does not own anything in in this FanFic. SE owns all characters Mentioned here , beside some of mine OC's appearing in it ,these are mine .**

**Dedications: For my MegaTen online whole clan named Stupify: You Guys and Girls rocks. Also more dedications are accounted: whole wonderful DX: HR community on Tumblr, you all people rocks, keep that still :), also especially Im dedicating this second story to producers of this wonderfully PC game , an SE department known as Eidos Montreal. You guys did an good job as Im from time to time still replaying this game and I hope for seeing new Deus Ex games coming from you still :)**

**AN 2:Im mainly Polish, but I like writing in English so why not publish my Fic in English. So propably tommorow or next day after it is possible that first chapter of story could came from me afterall remember Im Polish so I need to change some of words as Polish is slightly different than English :)**


	2. Chapter 1- An reunion

An: Sorry for wait; Here is chap one :)

Disclaimer: ladydemolatronthedarkuslady12 still don't own Cannon characters mentioned in this story just her OC's :)

**Confessions 2 chapter one**

**The Reunion**

31 December 2027. Nearly 14 P.M

Alice Dark never been so bored in her work, even when her hell with ex-boyfriend named Leon have ended in quickly. She still been in hiding and afraid that he can come for her now forcefully as once he did by taking her

without her knowlegde what was happening, as it was too fast. She tried to forget these memories by reinstacing her work as journalist still with her friend Alexia, but she had mentally scars still. Now she wanted to go home earlier but her best friend, and her boss standed in the doors of her workplace with something looking like an letter with her.

„Ah hey Alexia. Something camed to me to work place as I see you're somehow show jealous on face" she asked calmly as sight of this somehow strange orange-black letter maked her go into suspicions.

„ Why don't you tolded that you are invited onto an closed corporate New Year party,not even telling me ?" She asked an retaliate question, finally showing to Alice an front of that letter with name of Alice in plain gold text.

„ But who could invite me, as Im not recalling to having an friend working in corporate matter as I cannot recall having one". Alice tolded sadly.

„Well I think we have an case, that you lovely lady have an secret admirer who also is not showing for now. You must deal with that and go onto that party to get who invited you", she tolded with smile, „Alice I can get you earlier so you can prepare for event, well even send for you an extra payment so you can get better dress for that show. An chance like this cames rarely so do not miss that thing and have fun this tonight"

„ Well I can say you are an mine best friend, thanks Alexia for this, I should get better from now and go home to eat something before I will go into market shopping for dress" Alice telled that and started to get her things for earlier depature from her workplace to do her homeworks and then to get onto shopping.

An some hours later, an Alice Dark apartament.

Maybe her home was small, but she was outside her journalist job and amateur novel writer also an video game collectioner, as half of her bigger room been hosting an collections of video games and their consoles to play them on. She had also some rarest ones within that collection. But now video games was not her entertaiment in this tonight agenda. She was invitited into an private New Year party and she was nervous, as she never attended an events somelike those. Well she will see new people or meet also new too. On her leather couch have rested her new outdoor outfit themed in silver and gold as she liked those colours so much. Well an new situation arisen and even her boss wanted to her going onto that party propably to crack her problem with shyness when she was in front of new people, and this anonymous invitation letter also helped her as she clearly heard that negating that invite was not in an option. She also decided to have her firerly red hair to be free and simple, for this one for year day or rather night.

„ Well there comes nothing as Im also afraid to do this but I will make mine friend proud and attend for once an even something like this".

Alice talked this loudly. She getted her long dress onto her, also with her new simple golden necklace what she also buyed after her work as new things was been needed for done this job goodly. She also was glad that no one stopped her on stairs as all people who not attended into private parties, where been mostly in city events or with their families or friends so no one bothered her why she had an elegant dress and where she was going.

20. . The time of party.

She never expected to be in places like this where rich was obviously. Whole place was arranged to look like an crystal, as she could see her face on floor or wall. She was shocked of course to be within an mass of over-rich people in that luxury place but she still had no answer who invited her

with that invitation what camed this morning onto her workplace making her boss and some of girls who also worked with her consantly jealous of her somehow luck in life, as they propably never been on something like this, propably excluding her boss as she could be on one or more parties like this.

She was enjoying herself, even that still she was hiding in the shadows as it was doubting how could shy person getcomfortable in social situations, could get good, until the moment she felt that someone leather covered hand touched her arm delicately.

„I was never imagining that you could look great Alice"

She frozen on hearing that voice, as the older memories of her escape from

being captive by Leon and his henchmen returned clearly to her again, and who had helped her escape. He was also here, and small suspicion that this invite was his idea, camed to her silently.

„ I never thinked that you will be here too" she responded in more quieter tone, allowing herself to face again her old rescurer from that darker memory time. Just likeself her, he was also good looking, even with this black and gold tuxedo. She suspected that these gloves was to hide the fact he was not having real fleshy hands.

The whole night event ended in talks about work, some jokes, even sharing some memories, where Alice have unbroken her secrets as she was lived with only mother as her father died before she could been born, so she was also shyly as her mother, but that was been past as her mother had an luxury recreational complex, as she inherited all money her father had, so for Alice was life in rich sphere and she was upperclass still, even she chosen an life as journalist but she had still work in mother thing.

Late night, nearly an new year 2028.

„ An new year!" everyone on party shouted.

Neither Alice or her inviter, be sure to do that, and for Alice that was an ankward moment as she never kissed with anyone other, when an loud cheer appeared from other people in party.

„Ten !"

She glanced on her inviter asked „ This is how we all celebrate this thing as I never been on that type of parties?

„Nine !"

„ How about we now, you don't need something to drink ?" Her friend asked

„ Eight!"

„ Well Im sure that nothing special came than clock strike zero" she admired.

„Seven!"

„ Well, sometimes lovers had to kiss their other half, but for now I don't had other half as job cames first"

„ Six!"

„Well me too. For now I not gotten further into relationships, after an horror mine Ex did to me" Alice responded.

Five- Fourth !"

„ With for your experience in past could you change your mind ?" asked her inviter Adam

„ Three-Two!"

„ Maybe If I founded an right man" Alice told response. „ I never been again in relationship again.

„Two-One!

For me propably I foud right woman again" He replied.

For some reason, maybe that been an alkoholic drinks or other reason, or an atmosphere of event, Alice stepped back closer to her partner for night, and responded drawing her arms into his arms and kissing him right on his mouth as they twined their arms into each over.

„ Zero !"

The first image unexpectly was been that of Alice Dark and her partner and Inviter, an Sarif Industries security Chief Adam Jensen, arms around each other, sharing an passionate kiss, showed every hour in each time zone in worldwide medias as whole world celebrated an Year beggining.


End file.
